The Dark Side Of The Moon
by Dark Ronin
Summary: What would have happened if in the battle against Galcian, everyone was killed except for Vyse? A simple mission for revenge amongst uneasy alliances becomes something greater when forgotten civilizations suddenly emerge... Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Ok, first of all I know you're all going to read this chapter and go "WTF!?!?" Drachma and Enrique weren't in the battle against Galcian!" Yes, I know that. But fortunately this is a **fanfic**, meaning that yes, things will be different. Fortunately, this basically is the only battle/scene you will recognize from SOA.

Oh yes, also just to let you know the chapter names and some of the techniques I use will be in Japanese (katakana or kanji). By no means am I trying to mimic deep.indigo in any way, shape, or form.

I know some of you who are reading this also read my story _Too Late_ and I want to thank all of you who did for the support :D

Disclaimer: All Skies Of Arcadia/Eternal Arcadia (Legends) belongs to Overworks and Sega. Anything else I create belongs to me.

**************************************************************************************************************************

**~Prologue~**

_This chapter is rated R for violence_.

After many struggles, a group of blue rogues lead by, "Vyse The Daring" finally reached the door that would lead into the bridge of the _Hydra_, a gigantic ship/air fortress. They would then proceed to fight and defeat the captain of the ship and the Grand Admiral of Valua, Galcian.

Even in Vyse's mind, the plan sounded doubtful. 

He mentally swore to himself while the crew stood anxiously, doing last minute healings and making sure that all of their weapons were in complete order. They were silent, and no words were spoken amongst the air pirates. Vyse knew he was as ready as he ever would be and decided that it was time.

Looking at the door leading into the bridge, the blue rogue noted that they would probably need to have Drachma break down the door with his artificial arm, when as if it could somehow read his mind somehow, it began to open on it's own. Vyse tensed up, gripping his cutlasses so hard that his knuckles had turned white. None of them could see inside of the bridge; Vyse assumed that in the battle previous to their boarding of the ship, they were able to take out the power, or at least knock out some lights. From inside the darkened bridge a steady _Thump, thump _sound could be heard. This destroyed all of the young rogue's hopes on Galcian being killed in their ship combat.

Out stepped from the dark halls of The Hydra walked Lord Galcian, Grand Admiral of the Valuan Empire.

He walked leisurely, showing no signs of pain except for a slight gash on his cheek, nearly covered by the sadistic smirk he wore on his face. In his right hand he wielded his trademark gigantic sword, almost impossibly large. Again Vyse mentally swore; it seems like they would have to fight after all.

"I'm surprised you've made it this far, air pirates" Galcian said, his voice laced with cruel, mocking pleasure. "Of course, it's pointless; in the end the strong will live and the weak will die…" he pointed his large sword at Fina, poking her slightly in the chest, drawing a tiny bit of blood. "And die you will…" Fina winced and cried out softly in pain.

Outraged, Aika gripped her boomerang harder and charged at Galcian, ready to hack him to bits. The grand admiral's smirk just grew wider, and he actually seemed to relax more, making himself more open for an attack. When Aika was a few feet away from Galcian, she leaped up into the air and pulled her arm back, in position to strike. From what Vyse saw, it looked as if she was going to bash his face in, and he wasn't in a position to block the strike; maybe they had over-estimated his abilities from the start

RIP 

And then Aika was frozen, a look of shock and disbelief on her face. Concealed from everyone except for Vyse, who was able to see it from the angle he stood at, and on his face was also a look of disbelief, and something else. He stared in numb horror as he saw the sword poking through her gut, blood on the tips. She uttered a strangled cry, hands weakly grasping at the sword impaling her.

"Hmph." The smirk was still there as he pulled his sword out of Aika's stomach and stabbed her again, this time in the heart or lung. The look of vanished off her face, instead her eyes glazed over, and she slumped to the floor, dead before she hit the ground. 

"Well, so much for that." Galcian said in a slightly bored tone. He bent down slightly, ripped off a piece of Aika's clothing, and began to wipe the blood off of his sword.

Seeing her on the floor, the blood flowing from the wounds, the look in her eyes as she fell, and something sparked within Vyse. "_No… not Aika…it can't…not…AIKA!!!"  _His mind screamed furiously_. _For a minute, rage overtook him, and he charged at Aika's murderer, a feral scream escaping his mouth. Galcian anticipated a counter attack, and he raised his sword to counter. The two met with a clang, as the Admiral caught both of Vyse's cutlasses in one motion. They held that position for a split second, before Vyse jumped back, stumbling as he misjudged his landing. Seeing this opening, Galcian charged forward, horizontally slashing at Vyse with the gigantic sword. Instinct saved Vyse, as his reflexes kicked in, allowing him to duck under the attack and do a barrel roll towards the grand admiral, landing at his feet. 

"_What?"_ Galcian thought in slight confusion as Vyse managed to evade his attack. "_How could he have moved so fast…?" _ Just when it registered that the young rogue had gotten himself underneath him, he found the two cutlasses swinging at him again. Dropping the heavy weight of the sword, Galcian raised his arms to block and caught one of the cutlasses, but the other one got through, making a slight cut on the uncovered section of his shoulder. Needing to readjust his weight, the Grand Admiral raised his foot and viciously kicked Vyse in the stomach.

"Guh…" The young air pirate uttered feebly as he crashed into the wall, knocking him unconscious. The rest of the air pirates, who up to this point were watching the battle anxiously, broke out of their trance and entered the battle. 

Fina, who had been silently gathering spirit energy the whole time, walked forward and shouted, "Lunar Blessing!" filling the Silvite girl and her allies with the life replenishing energy. Noting that the others were engaged in combat, she ran over to Vyse's unconscious form and muttered "Moons, give me Strength!". When the silver light filled up his body, he began to stir. He rose, mumbling words of thanks as he grabbed his cutlasses to prepare for battle again.

Galcian surveyed his opponents, studying their movements carefully. "_Hmm…The Silvite girl is certainly no threat, but I should be careful with the others. They don't look like they can put up much of a fight, but then again, they, like Vyse, could show some hidden potential._"  His eyes rested on the old fisherman with an artificial arm his smirk widening as he bent his knees slightly forward, as if preparing to run. "_Heh…time to narrow down this group a little bit._" And without warning the admiral charged forward towards Drachma, raising his sword above his head as he prepared to strike. The old fisherman raised his metallic arm and prevented the strike from tearing him in two, but the savageness of the strike threw him off balance and he stumbled and tripped. The middle-aged man saw this opening. "Now, foolish fisherman, you will join your red haired comrade over on the floor" and he leisurely raised his sword to strike. Drachma closed his eyes; he could do nothing to prevent it, noting that somehow his arm had been damaged somehow and waited for the blow that would tear him in half.

It didn't come. Somehow, Galcian's attack had been stopped. Drachma opened his eyes to see Enrique engaged with the Grand Admiral. The fisherman man was not familiar with the prince's techniques, but it seemed to be a sort of sword combo, similar to one Vyse called Cutlass Fury. The flaxen-haired man seemed to be finishing up his attack; he gathered _ki*_ into his rapier and shouted, "Face my blade!" thrusting the sword with all his might into Galcian's heart. While he watched, Drachma felt the healing powers of a Sacres spell course through his body, somehow even managing to slightly mend his damaged arm.

The Grand Admiral managed to sidestep the attack, the rapier lightly grazing his neck. Enrique pulled his sword back into and charged, his sword pointing forward. "The first lesson in combat…" Galcian stated in a calm monotone as an enraged Enrique charged forward. "…Is to never let your emotions consume you." The middle aged Admiral said as Enrique reached him, thrusting to kill. Galcian easily side stepped the attack, throwing Enrique off balance while the Admiral slashed with his sword, landing a semi-deep cut just above Enrique's gut. Enrique stumbled back, clutching his wound, his face contorted into a look of pain. 

Blood flowed through the wound, staining his hand a deep crimson, but he did not stop. "I…I cannot lose." Removing his hand from the wound, the prince gripped his rapier tighter and charged again, snarling. The middle-aged swordsman easily dodged again, but this time Enrique had been expecting his evasion, and instead thrust to the side. Galcian parried the strike and they held that position for a moment, Galcian trying shove Enrique's blade out of the way while the prince was pushing up on the much heavier sword that Galcian wielded. 

Suddenly without warning, the Admiral jumped to the side, throwing Enrique off balance. "The second rule…" Galcian said calmly as he swiftly stepped behind the prince. "…Is to never show your opponents your back." And without warning he slashed forward. Enrique managed to recover quickly enough to avoid a fatal slash to the neck, but his left arm was caught in the sword's slash, making a cut on the bicep. 

BAM BAM 

Two bullets hit the ground, just barely missing the Grand Admiral's feet. He looked up to see a man in a red overcoat with two pistols drawn pointing at him. Galcian felt the feelings of annoyance in his mind. "_What fool…he has the nerve to interrupt our fight?"_ Deciding that he didn't want to have a lasting fight with this man, he walked over and lifted up his sword. Before Gilder could react, the air began to change, and suddenly he was swept up in a vortex. Above the raging winds he could hear an ominous voice saying "Kneel…kneel before me." Suddenly it felt like to Gilder he had been hit with a sledgehammer. He felt some bones breaking, and it happened again. "Ahh!!" It kept hitting him and hitting him, intensifying his screams of pain. _"There's no way I'm gonna survive this, my body's going to be shattered in a couple more blows." _Gilder's last thought on Arcadia before he lost consciousness was "_Clara…I'm…I'm…sorry…"_

The technique was finished; Gilder lying dead from multiple internal wounds. Galcian stepped away from the corpse; reaching into his pocket and cracking open a Sacres crystal. "Two dead…only four more left." He smirked again, feeling the power of the Sacres crystal, refreshing him and repairing the slight wounds he had accumulated so far.

"_No…not another one, this must be stopped, NOW!" _ Enrique, bleeding from multiple wounds again charged Galcian. The grand admiral's smirk widened, "_So…he wants to finish this now, does he?"_ Rage consumed Enrique, as he charged forward, nothing on his mind except to inflict as much damage as possible on the one who had killed Aika and Gilder. The admiral easily dodged, but this time he wasted no time, nimbly moving forward and slashing Enrique again, this time piercing his kidney.

Enrique stood there for a moment, his eyes widening in shock, before he hit the ground. "I'm…I'm sorry…Moegi." Enrique gasped out, the pain making it difficult to speak. "I tried to fight…to live…for…you." At that moment, Galcian chose to shove his sword through the flaxen haired prince, swiftly ending his life. "Heh…" The middle-aged swordsman picked up his blade from Enrique's corpse and began wiping the blood off of it.

"You…bastard!"

Galcian turned around to see that Vyse and Drachma stood weapons out, Fina behind them, eyes closed in concentration. He saw the flame in Vyse's eyes, and his smirk reappeared. "So…now you're ready to die?" He began to walk leisurely towards them, the bloodstained blade loose in his relaxed right hand.

Vyse's glared back. "You bastard!" he repeated, "You're not going to get away with this." He bent his knees and without warning shouted "Now Fina!"

Fina's eyes snapped open and she shouted "Incremus!" When she saw that the spell was complete and they were all encircled in powering red light, she closed her eyes again for a couple seconds, then opened them again and cried "Electrulen", directing the yellow moonstone energy into the Grand Admiral. Phase one of the attack was complete.

Galcian took the full force of the Electrulen spell; it did not matter, for the spell was no match for his trained body. He held his sword in a defense position, as Vyse and Drachma charged forward. "_Hmm…let's see what they're planning…"_

Vyse reached him first. "_You can do this." _He thought to himself as he rushed up to the older swordsman and shouted "Cutlass Fury!" Two of the strikes hit successfully on Galcian, the others bouncing harmlessly off of his blade. Its purpose was not to harm him, however.

"It'll take more than that to defeat me, foolish air pirate!" The Grand Admiral raised his sword to strike the impudent rogue down, when he heard movement behind him. "_They couldn't have…they're not that intelligent…are they?" _Galcian heard a shout of  "Tackle." and whirled around, only to be caught in the fisherman's fierce assault. Waves of pain coursed through his body, and when he put a hand on his head, it came back bloody. "_Damn fisherman." _The middle-aged swordsman tightened his hand around the handle of the gigantic sword and charged towards Drachma, now mad. He swung his sword in a horizontal arc, the weapon hitting with a dull "clang" as it came in contact with Drachma's metallic arm.

Seeing that Galcian was preoccupied with Galcian, Vyse knew that it was time. "_Ok…gotta focus all my energy." _ The air pirate closed his eyes, his brows furrowing in concentration. "_Almost…"_ His expression tightened and his concentration intensified. "_NOW!" _Suddenly his eyes opened and thrust his cutlass out, lightning ki gathering at the tips.

"_Well, he certainly is tough for an old man." _Galcian thought as one of his sword strikes struck his arm again. Suddenly, Galcian felt a disturbance somewhere behind him. He whirled around only to find Vyse with lightning at the tips of his cutlass. _"What? How did he…"_ The Grand Admiral's thought was interrupted as Vyse struck the ground with his sword, releasing the energy that had been gathered towards the middle-aged swordsman.

The force of the blow threw Galcian off his feet, and he was nearly flung off of the Hydra and into the Deep Sky. Dazedly he got back to his feet, only to be greeted by Vyse. With both cutlasses, the air pirate began to rapidly slash the older swordsman, hitting so fast that it would be impossible to block them all. At the end of his barrage, Vyse reared both his cutlasses back and shouted "PIRATE'S WRATH!!" doing a double exploding slash that hit Galcian with a vengeance. The impact of the technique knocked Galcian off of his feet, slamming his back into a wall. A shockwave from the attack sent the blood from earlier slashes flying, splattering against the wall of the bridge.

Vyse leaned against the wall, panting as he fumbled on his pockets for a Sacres crystal. "_Dammit._" He cursed when he saw that he had none left. "Fina, would you mind using a healing spell on me? I seem to have run out of crystals." The brunet rogue offered her a tired smile. 

"Um…ok, sure." Fina replied as she murmured a Sacres spell, then taking out Magic Dew to replenish her energy. The Silvite girl had been in a state of semi-shock since Aika's death. She felt great pangs of sadness for each of them, but she couldn't grieve for them now. She had to do her best for her deceased comrades. And for Vyse…

Galcian felt intense pain, but not enough to remove him from the fight. In fact, he still had his trump card left, though he'd never dreamed he'd have to use it against someone like Vyse. Forcing himself to his feet, the older swordsman clenched his gut in pain, panting and leaning on the wall for support. 

Vyse stepped forward, his cutlasses loose in his hands. "So, _Admiral_**…" **his voice dripping in sarcasm. "How does it feel to be defeated by Blue Rogues, whom you've proclaimed the scum of Arcadia?" The brunet rogue walked forward lifting the cutlasses with murderous intent in his mind.

The Grand Admiral got to his feet, his pain filled face contorting into a slight smirk. "So…you… think… this… is… over?" His voice came out in painful gasps; he cracked open a Sacrulen crystal, feeling the healing power course through his body, healing and closing up all except for his most serious wounds. He stood up completely, gripping tighter on the sword. "Now it is time I think we finish this." Without warning he jumped up and cried "Moons, give me strength!" 

Vyse watched with horror as the spikes from the eternum spell gathered over Drachma's head. There was a pause, and then without warning the largest spike came down, impaling itself through Drachma. The fisherman's eyes widened in shock, before they glazed over, and he fell to the ground, dead.

"NO!" Vyse shouted in horror and disbelief. They were losing this battle; the swordsman had easily killed four of the six fighting.

"Hmm…let's weaken you up a little bit before things get interesting…" Galcian raised his sword in the air, and the scene began to change around them. 

The remaining blue rogues appeared to be standing on a block of solid ice. When they looked up, they saw that the sky instead was another roof of solid ice. Vyse heard a faint voice from far away cry "Neglora." A rumbling sound began to echo in the eerie chamber. Vyse looked up at the roof, terror in his eyes. _"Oh shit…"_ The roof slammed down on the two. The ice exploded, shards of ice flying everywhere. "_Huh…? This should hurt a lot more. If he was trying to kill us with this attack than why…?_" His thought was interrupted with the realization that the powering effects of Incremus and the healing effects of Lunar Blessing had been purged from his body.

Galcian stood over the boy with a black moonstone crystal in his hands, waiting patiently for him to get up. When the air pirate did, the older swordsman walked up to him showing him the crystal. "Do you know what this is, impudent rogue?" He held it our so Vyse could see it better. Vyse knitted his brows in confusion. "Isn't that a…black moonstone? But how, they only exist in the Dark Rift?" The blue rogue backed away slightly, somehow repelled by the energy radiating from the crystal.

"Well…" Galcian stepped forward. "How about a little demonstration of power?" With that, the Grand Admiral's face contorted into concentration, and he held out the crystal, pointing it at Vyse. "Bainai no ikkai**!" 

Vyse couldn't understand the language he was speaking, but knew nonetheless that what he was doing would be dangerous. Suddenly the rogue found that he could not move at all, completely paralyzed. A black sphere enclosed Vyse, but he could still see and hear everything. He heard Galcian's voice above everything else. "I'm sure you are wondering why you are unable to move. It's because with the dead language of the black civilization, I have opened the gates of time, and your mind has been thrown out of the rift of time, but your body has not. That is why you are unable to move. Very easy to kill you now…" And to his horror, he saw the Grand Admiral walking towards him, the gigantic sword hanging loosely from his hand. Galcian reached the boy, raising his sword above his head to end his life.

Vyse wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn't still trapped in the bind. "_Fina…Arcadia…I'm so…sorry…"_

RIP 

"NOOO!!!!" Vyse looked in shock and disbelief as Fina stood in front of him, impaled by the gigantic blade. The Admiral pulled his sword out of Fina's gut, the blade now almost completely red with blood. Fina crumpled to the ground, her eyes showing deep pain. She turned to face Vyse, a slight smile on her face. "Vyse…I'm…sorry…I tried…my…best." And with that the Silvite girl's eyes glazed over; her life was over.

"_No…not…Fina…not…FINA NOT FINA NOOO!!!!!" Blinding rage overtook him; his rage gaining him enough energy to break the time bound on him._

Galcian was faintly surprised that the rogue had managed to break the spell, but it had taken its toll Vyse. The brunet rogue was so tired after the spell combined with the emotional shock of Fina's death.

"Well Vyse!" Galcian's trademark smirk on his face again. "I've decided that instead of killing you, I've decided that I'll let you live, haunted by the memories and visions of your lost comrades. There are lifeboats at the rear of this ship, I will give you five of my minutes to escape." And with that Galcian walked into the bridge and pressed a button on the console. When he did so, the Bridge began to rise, separating itself from the rest of the ship as an effective escape pod. Galcian walked out the edge of the barrier separating the escape pod from the rest of the ship, looking down on the rogue. 

When Vyse saw the older swordsman escaping, pure hatred flowed through him like a poison, and he grabbed his cutlasses for one final attack. He charged forward snarling as he jumped onto the escape pod, raising both cutlasses to avenge his fallen comrades. Galcian caught the two easily, seeing this as an attack of desperation. He grabbed the air pirate's collar, raised him up, and said softly "Good-bye, Vyse the Failure." With that he threw him over the escape pod and onto the rest of the ship. He continued to watch the brunet rogue until he was too far away to see.

Five minutes later, the Hydra exploded in a flash of brilliant light…

**************************************************************************************************************************

Yea…left you in a bit of a cliffhanger, didn't I? Sorry, couldn't help it. The use of Japanese in this story will fit in don't worry. You just have to keep reading to find out ;)

* _ki = energy that comes from body and mind                 _

** _Bainai no ikkai** = **the binds of time_

Please Review!!


	2. Ichishinkingen no Chishio

All of you who reviewed Chapter 1, thanks. I appreciate all the comments/criticisms you gave me. I just want to clear up one thing with a reviewer

Wing Alpha Zero: Just to let you know Galcian _did_ take over Arcadia, but it's not why you'd expect. There's a back-story to it, and also I'm probably going to be the first person in the SOA fanfic database here on FF.Net to create a back-story for Galcian. Oh yes, I'm also probably going to be the first one to humanize him, to show that he's not just a sadistic, power hungry bastard. There will be a reason why he's like how he is, just like there's a reason why Ramirez is how he is. So don't worry about it not being original. I think I'll surprise a few people with this…

**************************************************************************************************************************

~_Ichishinkingen no Chishio~_

_(A new era of blood)_

Ever since the fall of Vyse and co., Arcadia began to crumble. With nobody strong enough to oppose him, Lord Galcian, formerly the Grand Admiral of the Valuan Armada completed his takeover of Arcadia. . Not even all the ships in the world could oppose the might of the silver Gigas, Zelos. Thus the dark age of "Galcian's Union " began.

Various terrorist organizations emerged, mostly consisting of vengeful Valuan survivors, Nasrean soldiers, and air pirates. Most of these factions were short-lived, most of them being careless, recklessly attacking GU cruisers in the plain daylight. The emergence of the organizations stopped for a while when the GU began publicly mass-executing members of these factions. In the end, Galcian would always win.

An exception to these organizations was the rising of the "Saviors of Arcadia.", a group made up Blue Rogues who wanted to avenge the defeat of Vyse and co. They struck without warning, attacking GU ships and outposts in the dead of night, following in the style of the blue rogues. Another reason they were able to survive for so long was their mobility. The Saviors Of Arcadia never kept a base, knowing from prior experience that it was smarter to keep on the move. Galcian did not consider them a threat, however, until the assassination of the 3rd Admiral of the Armada, Elliot. Thus began what would later be called "The Great War of Arcadia. "  With Galcian's Armada going up against the Saviors of Arcadia, they were pretty evenly matched, the former having better technology and weapons, while the Saviors Of Arcadia were faster and more mobile, using guerilla tactics to strike wherever there was the threat of GU.

Finally when it had appeared that the S.O.A had gained the upper hand, a single mass assault wiped out three fourths of the organization, the rest being either imprisoned or scattered off into Arcadia.

It had happened when the S.O.A, encouraged by the number of victories they had achieved, decided to storm GU continent, which was spread out between three large hollowed out glaciers near the Ruins of Ice. A group of S.O.A assassins silently infiltrated and hijacked a number of GU cruisers and used them to ferry soldiers into the main capital, bent on destroying the GU permanently. 

A huge bloodbath ensued within the streets of the capital city, the S.O.A soldiers killing all in their path. Not too long into the battle, they had breached the inner sanctum of the city, engaged with the elite guards of the palace itself. The more skilled Elite Guards manage to slightly stem the flow of S.O.A, but not even the most skilled of swordsmen could compare to sheer numbers.

Or so they thought…

When the last Elite guard fell, the rebels were sure that they had claimed victory. And then _he_ arrived.

The young, dangerous white haired man with jade eyes hardened by battle. The Grand Admiral of the GU, Ramirez .The rebels did not think that one swordsman could possibly stop such a large number of soldiers.

They were wrong…

A massive slaughter took place in the courtyard of the palace, S.O.A soldiers rushing up only to be cut down by the Silvite swordsman. When the numbers of the living began to dwindle, about half of the remaining force attempted to escape, only to be cut down in the streets by GU reinforcements. The survivors of the S.O.A were taken as prisoner, only a small fraction able to make an escape. A few days after the attack, Galcian had the leader of the rebels publicly decapitated, the head standing on a pedestal as a reminder to all who dare oppose Galcian's Union. Galcian once again held reign over Arcadia.

But he made one mistake…

Since that fateful day one year ago, Vyse had disappeared off the face of Arcadia, becoming a legend amongst air pirates and all who opposed the GU. Because of this mysterious disappearance, Galcian had decided not to attempt to hunt him down, not wanting to cause a disturbance. 

But nobody forgets a trauma like Vyse's, and this is where it begins, with the bittersweet taste of vengeance in the air….

*****************************************************

Since the beginning of Galcian's reign, Maramba was well known to be a dangerous place at night, a hotbed for anti Galcian behavior and violence, making Demian wish for millionth time that he hadn't been assigned here.

Recently a rumor had reached the GU that Nasrean merchant ships had been seen smuggling yellow moonstones to Maramba to possibly fuel another resistance attempt. Which was why instead of being in the safe confines of his ship, he was patrolling the dark town of Maramba in his bright GU uniform, checking to see if there was any evidence of a smuggling.

_"Not a damn crystal"_ he thought. "_Hell, this place doesn't even have electricity. It's a complete deadsville at night. Save for the homeless bums out here_…"His hand drifted down to the handle of his pistol, anxious as he walked by a large group of them. Most of them just stared, but some of them when they saw a GU officer, they glared or made obscene gestures at them. 

"_At least my shift is over."_ Demian thought, feeling cool relief as he approached the port. Suddenly, he began to hear footsteps behind him. Demian whirled around to see a person about 5ft 7, a cloak and hood covering up most of his features. The GU officer hastily pulled out his pistol, shouting "Halt! Who goes there!?", training the pistol towards the mysterious person's head. The person stopped moving, noticing the gun. "_A homeless guy…?"_  Demian backed away slowly. "Who are you, and why are you following me?" The mystery person didn't answer, just stood there, slightly leaning up against the wall in a casual position. Demian began to feel anger kindling and he shouted again "Answer me now!" He saw the person fumble in his/her cloak for a minute, before Demian saw the glint of a blade. The person charged towards Demian. "_Oh shit!"_ The GU officer thought as he fired a shot, but his shot was panicky and went wild and hit the wall. He fumbled for another shot, but it was too late. The stranger fully unsheathed the blade and thrust it deeply into Demian's stomach.

"Guh…"The GU officer's eyes went wide with shock as his hands weakly clutched at the blade impaled in his stomach, his traumatized brain faintly registering that it was a cutlass. The hooded stranger pulled the sword out of Demian, and he felled to the ground, his eye's glazing over. His last living thought was "_I…didn't…get…paid…enough." _His eye's closed, dead.

The mysterious killer looked down at the corpse for a minute, and then looked away, shaking the blood off of his blade. He walked over to the docks, boarding one of the ships there. He took one last look at the guy he killed, "Hmph…Galcian scum…" The hooded stranger said in a low voice, before setting off into the dark night….

**************************************************************************************************************************

So…another chapter done… Well, since there are no translations to be made, I guess that's it. See ya on chap. 3 ;)


End file.
